Striking Colors Of Edo
by EnderSweetie
Summary: While Kagome accepts the relationship between Inu and Kikyo; how much can she take when Inuyasha does something outragous? Can Lord Sesshomaru hold back his beast's desire to mate Inu's sexy wench when he's despised humans his whole life? What about Naraku who shows up during bathing time doing something far from expected? Come find out! SesshxKagxNara.
1. Wilted Blue

**Striking Colors Of Edo**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha! All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi!(ゝω´･)b

Chapter song - Skin by Grimes.

Warning(s): Not for people who are team InuKag or Team InuKik.

OK, let's get this show on the road!(ｏゝ∀･) Yafuuu!

* * *

Chapter one: Wilted Blue.

The sun was settled midway into the sky overhead as the soft violet eyes of a young girl watched a pair of blue butterflies flutter in the clearing across from her. The butterflies flew higher near the roots of Great Goshinboku as it basked in the harmonious glow over head. The large branches of Goshinboku stretched far above the lesser trees surrounding it. Each of its thickly lengthy branches were covered in a thick mass of bright green hues that reflected against the pale amber light cast by the sun above.

In her mind , the girl could still see The Hanyo pinned to the wide trunk of Goshinboku by his dead lover's arrow. Long white hair fluttering softly in the cold breeze matched by the somber expression painted upon his face, clad red kimono of the fire rat and prayer beads with demonic fangs were strung around his neck. It was like a dream to her as she sat on the well across from the large knotted tree. The girl's violet eyes traced over the handsomely engorged trunk of the tree, personally admiring the thick winding roots that had broken up from the earth. The amber light from the sun above made the senna colored bark glisten from the minerals within it. Her heart weighed heavy, the imprint of the Hanyo still remained yet his body was gone. Gone, but to where, with whom?

She was futuristic girl named Kagome, sitting quietly on the edge of a old splintery well kicking her feet against a gentle breeze. A sigh fell from her lips just as her green skirt fluttered against the wind that carried a familiar distant howl. She knew who it belonged too, how could she forget? Violet eyes slowly turning to clash with the sun's light. Her nightshade tresses twisted in the air and leaves floated near her carried by the breeze.

"What should I do? I've accepted the fact that I'm no longer in love with Inuyasha. I still have these empty emotions that continue to haunt the back of my mind. What do I do now?" Kagome sulked. She wished that the razor sharp thoughts stabbing at her brain would cease and let her bleed out already. Sadly for her, these terrors had only just begun.

Leaning her head back to gaze at the mute sky above watching the little thick peach clouds waltz across the smooth apricot floor of the sky above. She inhaled the musky scent of the forest around her, relaxing as the clouds slowly escaped behind the grand violet mountains. She often wished that she was the one escaping from the darkness of night that swallowed everything in its wake. The green grass below her feet danced with the wind and chimes from over the mountains were heard from distant temples.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright," a voice asked as she opened her eyes.

It was Miroku's majestic voice that suddenly shot into her thoughts like an arrow, shattering them. Kagome's soft violet eyes met The Monk's cool navy eyes as he drew closer to her, tilting his head at her enlightened expression. He wondered why she hadn't arrived on time like she usually did. The monk knitted his thin eyebrows together and shooed his distracting thoughts away as he approached her form on the well.

"Miroku? Where are Sango and Shippo?" Her response was very short,almost like she was trying to avoid a serious conversation between Miroku and herself. With his knowledge of womanly emotions, he figured that if she were to talk to him about her current feelings, she'd probably end up crying. Allowing her to save face, Miroku combed his sleek black hair with his fingers and turned his handsome face up to glance at the darkening sky above. Kagome's violet eyes glistened as she stared down at the flowers in the field, right hand idly playing with a few strands of her hair.

"Sango and Shippo are with Kirara back at camp. I came here wondering where you were since you left this morning and hadn't returned like you normally do." Dark navy eyes shifted, gazing at the parting pink flesh that made up her lips. He waited for her to answer silently. Kagome closed her mouth and stared at him with a modest expression in silence before she spoke. "I just needed a few hours to clear my head , that's all." She hoped he could understand that she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. He did, yet comforting her as a friend should was his direct motive.

Her violet eyes dropped to his open hand as he offered it to her, making her wonder what the look in his eyes meant as she placed her small hand in his large one. Miroku felt a small surge of warmth from Kagome's entering his body at the caress of her soft fingers to his rough ones.

"Come, lets not keep them waiting anymore Kagome." He gave her one of his signature sexy smiles. Miroku helped her off the well, standing aside her like a gentleman as she glanced up at him. Kagome smiled at the goof gripping the large pack on her back, she patted out her pleated green skirt. She shook her legs out to get the blood pumping again then followed Miroku as he walked through the field in the direction of the camp. The charms on his staph jingled each time he took a step, such a calm noise that it lulled her.

Just as the pair had started walking in the flowing field, Kagome became distracted thinking of sleeping and tripped over a stone. Miroku quickly spun around and allowed his arms to wrap around Kagome's slender back holding her close to his chest. Kagome opened her eyes slowly to find that her lips were inches from his. Miroku glanced down at Kagome as she met his gaze,she nudge him to let go but he held her there hypnotized by the delicate softness of her body. Fighting the perverseness inside himself he quickly came to his senses.

They were just about separate from each other when Inuyasha popped out of the bushes reeking of clay and earth, quickly pausing at what his amber eyes had caught site of. He was heavily displeased by the sight of Miroku with his arms around Kagome in such an intimate manor. Miroku had grabbed Kagome and was about to kiss her.

Inuyasha was beyond furious, that bastard lech couldn't stick to just bothering the Slayer, now he was trying to seduce Kagome. Over his dead fucking body! Miroku and Kagome stood a few inches apart from each other and were startled by the sight of Inuyasha storming over. Their eyes went wide as the both shared a mental note.

"Oh shit"

"Oi! Just what the hell is going on here," Inuyasha's annoying voice bellowed. Both humans watched as his feet crushed the grass and wildflowers below them while he trampled over small woodland creatures to get to them. First he glared at the monk then he turned his angry sights on Kagome who blushed.

Miroku glanced down at Kagome ,seeing how her balled against her hips and braced herself for impact. Kagome clenched her tiny jaw while lips joined together forming a tight pout, her little violet eyes narrowed at the half demon. Miroku could tell that Inuyasha was going to give Kagome all kinds of hell ,so being a nice monk he entertained the truth.

"Inuyasha look- everyone at camp was wondering where Kagome was so I -" Inuyasha cut the monk off with the jolt of his clawed hand to the his face making Miroku lean back.

"I wasn't asking you Miroku, I was talking to the wench here. Why don't you go ahead and worry about your own woman." It was more of a threat then a suggestion but even so Inuyasha kept his stare on Kagome. Just before an insulted Miroku could retort ,Kagome tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey Miroku can you give me and Inuyasha a minute, I'll see you at camp."As much as Miroku wanted to object to leaving her here to take all the heat from Inu, he honored her wish and nodded taking the yellow pack from her and turned to shoot Inuyasha a nasty glare. Miroku gave Kagome one last glance before disappearing into the bushes. Inuyasha watched him disappear partly satisfied. When the coast was clear he turned back to the little female in front of him.

"So you wanna tell me why the hell you were alone with that pervert Kagome? "His snort was ugly. It was also unattractive the way he was sticking a pinky inside his left ear.

* * *

Soft skin.

You, touch me within and so I know I could be human once again.

I know you're faced with something,

that could consume you completely.

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes before she gave him the satisfaction of seeing them, watching as his white hair whipped in the breeze. She kicked up some grass with the black toms on her feet and brushed back some of her hair behind her shoulder with her fingers. "Why does it matter? I wasn't feeling so well and I stopped to watch the field. Anyway why do you care? I can be alone with whoever I want! You Don't Own Me Yasha!" she yelled poked him in the chest with her finger. Inuyasha was taken back by her sudden explosive attitude, he glared right back at her.

"Kagome, next time you better get your ass back to camp when I expect you to be there! Don't stop to smell the flowers or enjoy the breeze, just make sure you hustle. Oh,and I don't want you to be alone with that pervert ever again, you hear me?" Kagome couldn't believe what he had just said to her. It hurt. He'd just given her orders like she was below him. "Don't tell me what to do Inuyasha! I'll talk to anyone I damn well please so why don't you just go back to Kikyo and leave me alone!"She hissed. Deep inside Kagome's better judgement was trying to fight the anxiety within her chest as it clashed with anger howling from the pit of her abdomen. Both emotions inside her were wailing and crying screaming, pleading with her go back to the well.

* * *

Soft skin.

You, touch me once again and somehow it stings,

'cause I know it is the end.

I hate that you're leaving.

* * *

"Oh really? I think you like that pervert, don't ya? Do I need to remind you who you belong to? You're mine!"

Inuyasha didn't even realize what he was saying because he was so angry that it triggered some of his demonic emotions causing him to explode. When he found her alone with Miroku he had felt betrayed, his eyes couldn't forget the site of another man's arms around her. Quickly reached out for Kagome and gripped her upper arm harshly, digging his claws into her skin so hard it made her cry out pain. Her face was white with shock as she realized he had just hurt her.

"You're Mine! Everything has been about you! I've been neglecting Kikyo for you. She used to be everything to me!Don't you understand how much I ..I care...you know sometimes I think you'd be better off dead so I wouldn't have to worry about you as much as I do!" he yelled making her scowl.

"I'm not yours! You know what, I should have left you pinned up against that damn tree with the arrow that your lover Kikyo put into your chest! I don't want to come between you guys but if she loved you half as much as I did, she wouldn't have shot you! Inuyasha, don't lose my trust too. She's not helping you, she's hurting you!" Kagome finished hoarsely, expecting him to understand.

Inuyasha however,was so furious that decided to let the bitch know just who was in charge. Kagome saw a flash of white accompanied by a stinging sensation, her shirt was yanked forward. She met Inuyasha's pinked gaze.

* * *

So why don't you talk to me?

You act like nothing ever happened,

But it meant the world to me.

* * *

" Don't you EVER speak that way about Kikyo again!" He whispered low, his hand released her with a short thrust. Her plump lips pressed together in a tight line and her orchid eyes sunk low as she let her head drop. Not only his words sank in but the pain he inflicted upon her. Her eyes trying to escape his face as she staggered to her feet taking small steps back. Her black hair drifted over her shoulders and bangs covered her violet eyes. Her eyes welcomed the tears that over filled their ducts. Hot clear drops committing suicide, falling from her cheeks only to splatter on her uniform. Her tiny shoulders slumped her large heart cracked and the warm blood in her veins ran slightly cold.

"Kami,I loved you so much and I don't know why. I'm so stupid! Why I let myself become so happy whenever I was around you? You should have told me to go die along time ago so it wouldn't have to hurt this bad," Kagome whispered. Her violet eyes looking away while she held her hand against her cheek.

* * *

And you can't and you can't see the wind in the trees.

And you can't and you can't see the wind in the leaves.

* * *

His own actions hit him like a windscar from Tessaiga, he was a monster for the way he hurt her so deeply. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he took a step toward her, reaching for her arm but Kagome stepped away and shook her head with a sob.

* * *

And you can't and you can't see the weight in the dark.

And you can't and you can't see the weight in the heart.

Leaves falling .. falling.

* * *

"Kagome..please-" his cry fell short when she turned her back on him, her hands holding her shoulders. The only thing she said was ,"I'd be wrong if I said I hate you. But I don't love you Inuyasha,I really don't",then she started to run away through the darkening forest.

The Hanyo stood within the grass field, the hand he used to hit her burned. His dark amber eyes held tears of their own, he never meant to hurt her. He clenched his fist and tried thinking that maybe in a way his mind ( full of Kikyo's poisoned words )was right, his heart screamed at him telling him that he was wrong and he was a fool. Inuyasha tried to shake the feeling off and told himself "She'll get over it and come back to me later, she loves me too much." This however there was more of a hysterical reassurance than a claim.

* * *

Soft skin.

I'll have you be near my heart,

until I feel human.

* * *

Kagome stumbled through the forest tripping over rocks and roots, branches whipping her legs and her arms. Thorns and sticks cut her hands and arms deep as she pushed them out of the way with soft sobs. Her vision was blurry as she wiped away the tears on her ripped sleeves.

Her hands left bloody prints on the trees and leaves she had stumbled past them, with each beat of her heart she bred a wounded war song within. One of her tiny feet caught a rock and she tripped, landing in a tiny clearing. Pushing up from the grass she crawled up next to a large tree and rested her back against it letting her head dip to the side as the blood dripped down her hands. Kagome pulled her limbs into herself and hugged her knees with a few more silent sobs.

She curled into a ball sniffling against the cold wet grass while her wounds stung and bled with the scent of sweet blood in the air. She didn't care if she spilled blood as long as it was for her own protection. The man she helped ,fed ,and gave her kindness to had betrayed her heart and tore it apart.

* * *

Soft skin.

Oh oh..

You were never in love to begin with.

So now I'm suffering.

* * *

Footsteps crunching the grass and the scent of death mixed earth flooded her nose as she felt something, cold fingers stroking her hair. Kagome slowly looked up to find the last person she wanted to see other than Naraku. "Kikyo?" Kagome whispered it so low she thought that Kikyo coulden't hear it. But she did. Yes it was indeed the dead woman that Inuyasha had been so torn over. Kikyo had witnessed everything from behind Goshinboku, at first she was happy until she felt Kagome's pain.

Kikyo came over to the girl to rested one of her knees in the grass and began stroking her silky black hair as she tried to comfort her."So soft, so warm ," she stared at Kagome ,"easily tormented."

* * *

_With Inuyasha._

_'If she loved you, she wouldn't have shot you!'_

_'I'm not yours! I don't love you anymore Inuyasha!'_

These thoughts danced in his mind as he walked into rose his head greeted only by silence as the rest if his gang gave him cold looks. It was Sango who stalked forward, her heels crushing the grass below as she walked right up to him.

"Where is she?" She asked quietly.

He didn't answer her nor did he look at her.

"What did you do?" She asked harshly.

Inuyasha still didn't look at her but he told her what he had done. He expected for her to yell at him, but she surprised him when she let her hand fly across his face. Miroku had quickly came behind her, unhappily he succeeded in baring her between his chest and staph. He mentally restrained himself also.

Hot tears dripped down Sango's face as she sobbed, weakly trying to fight. *Hick*" You bastard! She trusted you!" She cried, slipping down to the ground within Miroku's hold. "Sango please calm down!" Miroku begged sorely as he held her wracking frame close to his.

Inuyasha didn't say a word as he turned and went away, sitting under the tree that Kagome usually fell asleep under. His face was buried in his hands, he tried to muffle his own sobs.

* * *

And you can't and you can't see the wind in the trees .

And you can't and you can't see the wind in the leaves.

Leaves falling ... falling.

* * *

_With Kagome and Kikyo_

Kikyo looked at her resemblance and slowly tilted her head to rest on Kagome's shoulder near her face gazing at the slight bruise and smiled.

"Why do you cause yourself this unwanted pain, though I share your soul girl doesn't mean I wish to feel your suffering in return. You know, he's never laid a violent hand on me because he loves me and only me." Kikyo whispered with a tiny smirk pressed on her dead lips.

"Now tell your better half the reason why a disgusting sack of wasted feelings like yourself is crying when you know that this is what you get for being second place. There is no room for another woman in his mind, because it's only me there," Kikyo said. She allowed her chin to rest on Kagome's shoulder as she gazed at the girl who silently with a sick look on face.

* * *

And you can't and you can't see the weight in the dark.

And you can't and you can't see the weight in the heart.

Leaves falling ... falling.

* * *

Kikyo's words stabbed Kagome like daggers,cutting her heart almost as deep as Inuyasha's abuse did. Kagome's only answer was silence, the ebony hair hung down her shoulders was tangled with twigs and green leaves. She pressed her chin into her shirt and focused past Kikyo trying ignore her presence. Her lips painted with a somber silence and her skin looked as soft as silk to the dead miko who enjoyed every moment of this bitterness.

* * *

And you can't and you can't see the wind in the trees .

And you can't and you can't see the wind in the leaves.

* * *

Kikyo smirked at the girl below then angrily grabbed a handful of her thick rich locks and yanked her head up so her face was level with the girl below. Kagome just stared at her annoyed as Kikyo gazed down at her, cold brown eyes burning into hers. Kikyo forced the girl to look her in her eye so that she could relish the hate that lived in them. Though she looked she could find no hate, just regret from this waste of flesh who was crushed over Inuyasha and herself.

* * *

And you can't and you can't see the weight in the dark

And you can't and you can't see the weight in the heart.

Leaves falling ...Keep falling.

* * *

"Come now little copy, don't you hate me? I know you feel jealous of me because I possess the man of your dreams!" Kikyo's cold lips touched Kagome's ear making her shudder.

"You know," She took a dusty breath",why just before you arrived we had -" Kikyo whispered the disgusting event into Kagome's ear. She even moaned at every sensual display as she told Kagome the sexual escapade that had happened between Inuyasha and herself. This clay woman, she wanted to eat away at this girl till she was as hollow as Kikyo herself.

Kagome's stomach burned with disgust as she visualized every detail. By taking chops at this pure soul Kikyo felt her own raw power growing. Oh no matter how evil and dishonorable this was she did it with pride.

* * *

Soft skin.

You, touch me within and so I know I could be human once again.

I know you're faced with something,

that could consume you completely.

* * *

**(A/N-**No ,I'm not sorry for making Kikyo into a bitch , plus shes been tainted by envy a juicy sin indeed .( ≧△≦) Now to the story!**)**

Kikyo had loathed Kagome for sometime not just because she was living the life that Kikyo felt she deserved. How could this young beautiful thing, take her place by Inuyasha's side? This gentle and pristine like a doll created by heaven. Were Kikyo alive, she wouldn't have been able to posses this body, from the well rounded breasts, to the silky skin and the sweet voice like the finest drops of honeyed sake.

What she had desired mostly were those beautiful violet eyes, so strong willed that was built by innocence, the innocence that Kikyo felt she had been robbed of.

* * *

Soft skin.

You ,touch me once again and somehow it stings

'cause I know it is the end.

I hate that you're leaving.

* * *

Everything this girl was infuriated Kikyo to no end and the fact that this little girl wasn't even from her era made it entirely could see multiple scenarios of Inuyasha with Kagome, holding her hand, kissing her. Just the sound of his name from her lips pissed Kikyo off. Lately Inuyasha had been distracted when he was with her, he never said what was on his mind but somehow Kikyo knew it was Kagome.

She understood her role when Inuyasha came to her in heat, or when he wanted an embrace but couldn't act it out on the person he desired the most, Kagome. 'How dare this little bitch! Inuyasha is mine!' Kikyo's thoughts screamed, her slender fingers wound themselves in Kagome's hair tightly making her wince.

It was no secret that Kikyo was still serving Naraku behind Inuyasha's back. Doing everything she could to ensure Inuyasha's safety. However, she'd newly made a deal with the evil demon. One night in the forest he had come to her in need of a service;he told Kikyo that if she wanted to be free of him she would deliver him the younger miko. Then in exchange he would let her alone and even keep the girl away from Inuyasha forever. She'd even get the body she desired, she'd be able to give Inuyasha what he wanted right from her belly.

Dripping poison from his lips she accepted, and would do it. Do it because she needed Inuyasha again, not just half of him she wanted all of him. When he was on top of her, she wanted to feel him and see that same look of love he used to look at her with when she was alive. The twinkling within his amber eyes had been lost ever since they reunited and Kagome came into their lives.

* * *

So why don't you talk to me?

You act like nothing ever happened,

But it meant the world to me.

( Skin -by Grimes )

* * *

The moonlight hit Kagome's body thus illuminating her ivory skin and caused it to glow, revealing the bright blood as it trickled slowly down her tiny chin and into the shadowy sector of her neck. Her long glossy lashes fluttering sweet violet eyes so rebelliously beautiful as she glared at Kikyo.

"Don't you see girl he's mine, you've lost. There is no love between the two of you, you're only a tool for gaining shards. I'll tell you this Kagome, never fall in love with a man that cannot love you back,"Kikyo said honestly , seeing how Kagome's eyes dimmed in the moonlight and her pouty lips tightened.

"Don't you understand? You can't have him! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME! "

Kikyo forced Kagome to look her in the eye again by gripping a portion of her glossy hair and yanking it back roughly. Kagome frowned as she gazed up at Kikyo with pitiful look, then she spit blood all over her pale face. Kikyo felt the warm crimson liquid dripping down her nose and her lips. Oh now she was furious with she girl as she pulled back her hand and slapped Kagome across the face. Kagome had been slapped twice today, but in the same spot as she drop to the grassy floor below in a heap.

"You little bitch! How dare you stain my face with your blood! " Kikyo screamed wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve. The clay woman's fingers curled in Kagome's shirt, hoisting the girl to her feet as she added more harsh slaps to already reddened skin across her face. The dead woman decided to teach the goddamned Jezebel a lesson and from her obi , she took out a small cutlass and reached for Kagome's wrist. Kagome struggled until she felt the blade slice her wrist and then slash the inside of her thigh. Kagome bit her tongue, shoving back a scream as she fell back against the bark of a dogwood. She hissed in pain with her violet eyes staring into Kikyo's. She pushed up from the tree with a scowl at the dead woman who wiped her blood from the blade.

"Why are you so angry with me? Is there's nothing good left inside you? I was a fool to think that allowing you to keep half of my soul was justifiable to Inuyasha's needs. You don't belong in heaven, but you don't deserve hell either." She said viciously. Kikyo was well aware of what she had become. She was losing her priestess powers at the expense of taking young women's souls. Kikyo at first wanted to drag Inuyasha to hell with her, making him suffer the unholy pleasures of the underworld with her forever. Now, she desired to be with him here in the physical world, but it killed her because she knew that she could never bare the children Inuyasha wanted.

Kagome brought her abused arms up and pushed her ragged torso off the grass. She moved her torn thigh forward and began to stand. She hunched over holding her sprained shoulder as looked at Kikyo with a shameful pointed her finger at the elder miko.

"You don't deserve him , I'm sure of that and as long as I'm around I'll do my best to protect him from you! Hopefully the wars raging within our hearts will cease, but not until you change your ways and tell him the truth about everything you've done behind his back. You need to cherish him, because I can never return his feelings the way you can." Kagome turned around as she began to stagger away. Left alone, Kikyo dropped the blade and fell to her knees staring at the as she tormented that child, she was shown compassion. A thing Kikyo herself could never learn to give anyone.

Kagome's body ached and her vision blurred but she shook her head and pressed on for the well. Her long fit legs shook, her feet hit small rocks making her stumble. Her arms were scratched by branches,but that didn't stop her. Kagome pushed on hoping to get near to the well and leave this nightmare behind. She stopped after a moment feeling that she might collapse onto the ground, but just then a noise from the left startled her. Wait a minute she had powers! Why didn't she use them on Kikyo? Well now's better than never she thought.

Kagome brought of her hands glowing with a hot pink light to heal some of her major wounds. Quickly ready to attack she spun forward only to see nothing. Kagome looked dumbfounded as she closed her hands and the pink light whittled away into a whisper.

"Eh...who's there?"

**Chapter End.**

* * *

Notes - Oh I suck at cliffs please excuse my shitty errors! Thanks for reading my first chapter!

Please **Read** and** Review** , I love feedback from you guys!(づ￣ ³￣)づ~muah!

I'll be updating **ASAP**.(｡･ω･)ﾉﾞBye,bye!


	2. The Weight That Glittered In Gold

**Striking Colors Of Edo**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha! All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi!(ゝω´･)b

Chapter song: Capsule- I'm Feeling You**  
**

**Warning(s)**: Not For People Who Are Team InuKag or Team InuKik.

OK, let's get this show on the road!(ｏゝ∀･)

* * *

Chapter Two : The Weight That Glittered In Gold.

It was Kagome's own priestess senses that piqued at the nearing pressure of another aura now present. She dropped her hands from her chest allowing herself to release the breath she didn't even know she had been holding in. Her violet eyes peered out across the grass catching sight of a pulsating golden aura from within the dark. A tremble crept up the back of her spine accompanied by a small whisper. A gentle "Sesshomaru?" came from her lips, startling her when he answered back to chasten her for the impertinence toward him. "This Sesshomaru expects you to address him fully and properly,girl." A brand new emotion within her stomach swirled at the tone of his sultry voice. Whiplash to her ears, her eyes scanned the form centered in the glow where no humanoid shape could be found.

Sesshomaru had shrouded himself under a few steps of evening shadow on purpose. He had picked up the most addicting scent flowing through the forest on his way back home,being curious as to where it originated from, he tracked it. His search brought him here across from the human female of whom he stared at with nonchalant gaze as she waited under the glistening moonlight. It was oddly unusual that he would even come to this location since he detested his brother. However, something had lured him here tonight.

"Ah,I mean - Lord Sesshomaru, it is just that I didn't expect to be graced with your magnificent presence on such a night as this one." The girl greeted him in such a sweet voice that it irked him. Preceding to think she was mocking him, he narrowed his eyes at her. Kagome was surprised by a slight flair in his aura which made her tense even more. She really didn't want to piss off this guy. She squinted her eyes unable make out any of his actual form within the dark. Her mind pondered why Inuyasha's half-brother was out in Inuyasha's forest this late, it was far from his territory. Heck why was she out here? Oh yeah she was trying to get home.

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't too keen on being alone with any human, especially a human female like this one. She was different from the humans he previously had the displeasure of meeting. She was a new riddle for his complex mind to build a rational theory for. Usually he felt nothing for others, belittling and rejecting all humane feelings as he thought them a sign of weakness. To this perfect killing machine, anyone who stood in his way was quickly viewed as an enemy. All the fools who dare to challenge him would be exterminated without hesitation. He was above lenience, even toward women.

Sesshomaru payed close attention to the girl before him as she held her arms around her waist raising questions within his mind about her condition. He slowly scrutinized the human female's body, from her feet all the way up to her head as he emerged from the shadows of the forest, his mind growing more aware of her physical appearance.

The human girl known as Kagome,was a short busty young girl with exquisitely long fluffy black hip-length hair that made him quite jealous of the volume, however her wears seemed lesser than what they usually were. It made him wonder if she had gotten lost into some trouble before they found each other. Meeting this time he couldn't ignore how her uniform had been torn at the shoulders and the waist. Her green skirt was lewdly ripped up the sides and the back to the point where just a small inch of her pink undergarments silhouetted from behind the fabric teasingly. Personally he found it odd that he was curious to see what the skirt looked like from behind. This girl was far different from all the women he'd met in his life and she came to be a pleasurable sight at that particular moment. _  
_

Kagome pulled her lips into faint line, hands moving away from the jagged rips in her uniform. She was visually displeased by the damages in her clothing. Hell she should have been in just her panties and bra, the poor uniform was totaled. Violet eyes steadily searching for a opening of which she could use as a means of escape and toward the well. Focus momentarily devoid of Sesshomaru as she glanced around the dark forest trying to decipher whether the dark spaces between the trees led into trails or dead ends.

Sesshomaru, himself was a tad agitated that the human girl was frantically searching for something and not paying him the respectful attention he felt he deserved. He naturally assumed that basic creatures were the same and defeated them accordingly based on which level of his power he'd see fit for their demise. For one with such pride in his power, companionship with any lower life form was an early sign of weakness and to be solitary meant that one would build nothing but strength mentally and physically.

Sesshomaru was feeling slightly generous tonight as he decided to grace her with his full presence by appearing from the darkness cast by shadows of the trees overhead. Kagome visually froze at the sight of him, female mind finding that he was just as handsome if not more attractive than the last time they met. Mentally she wanted to slap herself for thinking so much about the dog demon ahead, when she NEEDED to escape, it was kind of annoying how forgetful she was getting just because he looked so damn HOT.

_**(A/N:** She couldn't even remember the last time they met !-smfh.**)**_

Poor Kagome didn't want to look at him anymore! She'd just melt into a vat of goo at how fairly tall and leanly built he was, perfect according to her "Hot Damn!"standards. No other male that she met in her life could ever match this glorious demonic specimen of complete eye candy seduction. She held herself back from swooning when he tucked some of his sexy hair behind his long elven ears with those lengthy slender digits. Her body shuddered at how everything about him screamed powerful and dominant.

Silently stealing in on the moment, she drank him in from her distance, tasty alabaster skin and pointed ears, bold golden amber eyes. Slender face forming complementary to his pointed jaw, she nearly fell over at his yummy lips mellowed with a tint of shell pink. If only she wasn't so far away from him, she could have appreciated the prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead hidden by his silver starlight bangs. A sheer overlay of darkness painted over them, but she could make out the doubled set of magenta stripes on each of his slender cheeks. She knew they were on his hands as well as the single magenta flicks towards the end of his eyes at each lid.

What she admired most of all was the beautiful knee-length sugary silver hair and short M-cut bangs. Personally she found it odd that Sesshomaru never grew any facial hair, then again neither did Inuyasha. She couldn't begin to imagine him with his armor and kimono being stripped off layer by layer. It was too erotic for her little virgin mind to take after a few moments so she shook her head to get her mind back into reality. "This Sesshomaru smelled something most peculiar while passing through the surrounding terrain." He glared straight at her."You're injured."He confirmed to himself with a hint of questionably in his voice that Kagome didn't quite catch. Just where was the idiot half-breed, why was she alone?

_Oh he realized that I'm hurt? Did he smell the blood? _She wondered as a retarded voice in the back of her head started to talk. The thoughts swirled around in her mind...until one really ridiculous set made her paranoid.

_What if he needs skin? What would Sesshomaru need skin for? __Oh My Gawd! What if he like needs the blood and flesh of a VIRGIN?_

She paused ,quite nerved by her mental images.

_**(S/N:**Lol LSP was talking.**)**  
_

_Which she was...favorably a virgin_.

_The HELL he was getting her flesh! She had to plot a way to give the great dog demon the slip, she had to plot it up quick. The thought of having her skin stripped off made her cringe!_

* * *

Feeling that she had become disconnected with the situation at hand Sesshomaru took a step forward causing Kagome's powers to quickly flare up. Before he could subdue her, she moved back across the grass and the look of her eyes became hard. She opened her hands allowing the whispers to return in an array of angry hissing pink light whirling up her arms.

"STAY AWAY! MY FLESH IS MINE! I don't intend to be kidnapped or skinned by the likes of you, so you can keep your good looks! I'll fight you tooth and nail if I have to!" Sesshomaru's face lit up in amusement at that one. He couldn't believe that she would think so low of him! Kidnapping and skinning? Did he come off as a murderous wretch to this young female? If he did then she was heavily misguided and just asking him for some punishment. Oh he wouldn't mind administering some to this mouthy little shrew.

Curious as to how she would respond he closed the gap between them leaving a mere four feet of unoccupied space. Kagome blanched at his advance thinking up a plan that would get her away from him in one piece. "You dare to challenge this Sesshomaru with the physique you're in wench? It would do well for you to come quietly thus avoiding further injury." He mused taking slow steps in her direction, hand reaching for her wrist.

Sesshomaru really fit the kidnapper role right at that moment causing Kagome to freak out. She held her hands up and closed her eyes as a large jolt of her spiritual energy flew out from her palms. The heat from her priestess powers singed his hand in the process. The sudden recoil from Kagome's energy blast flung the her back against the grass on her bottom; Sesshomaru was knocked a ways back, black boots grinding against the dirt causing some dust to form. His hair fell smoothly against his back as he raised from his crouched position. He came to a solid halt at a strange burning sensation coming from his arm.

Pausing a moment he glanced down at the charred flesh of his fingers with minimal surprise. This little bitch had injured him! The line in his jaw flexed tighter while his eyes narrowed at the girl who dropped her hands in relief. She stared in awe but quickly lowered her gaze at him as she climb to her feet. He glared flexing his claws to shed them of the dead skin, perfect signification of his regeneration abilities. "So you are intent on carrying out your defense. Very well then, this Sesshomaru shall teach you a few things about discipline. You'll be on your knees begging for my mercy." His voice was just as hard as before, yet it seemed entertained.

_ Kagome felt like she had be struck in the chest by one of her arrows when he laid his eyes on her._

* * *

"Kyaa! Leave me alone! Get away from me you sadistic pervert!," Kagome shouted with a blush as she shrunk back preparing for another attack. A strong female urge told her get the hell away from him before he caused some real damage to her. Without another thought she took large uneven steps backwards tripping over an uplifted root.

A nerve was struck within Sesshomaru at the word _pervert. _It was something he'd never been called before."Hn,afraid not girl. This Sesshomaru has no intention of yielding. Now, submit or be punished!" He warned, raising his clawed hand, cracking of his bones sent to rattle her. Kagome happily ignoring the over grown puppy's threat, caught herself against the bark of a nearby tree with a slight thump and winced at the pain throbbing from her inner thigh where Kikyo had cut her.

Crap,in the midst of looking for the well she'd forgot to heal the biggest of all her wounds. Suddenly her thoughts were cut short by the sound of a twig snapping behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to spot Sesshomaru . This caused the female danger meter in her head to switch into panic mode_. _"No way! What's with you dogs and this male dominance malarkey? I'm my own leader and if you don't like it, then that's just too bad!" Kagome sassed with so much attitude that Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits. The overly excessive amount of temerity within her pissed him off. "Hn,very well then but your belligerence will not , I shall personally show you who is alpha."

Without so much as a warning to Kagome, Sesshomaru coolly used a distinct hand motion to summon a glowing green stream of light extending out into the night air. The green light hissed and crackled as it made contact with the ground plants,destroying them much like it corroded anything else it touched. Kagome's eyes went wide at the sight of this weapon. She'd seen it before but she was unsure if Sesshomaru was really planning to use that on her. Sure it was kinda hot, in a sadistic flesh melting way. She'd have push her powers to the limit in order to avoid any contact with his kinky toy of terror.

Sesshomaru only waited a second before launching the acid whip straight for, causing her to yelp. The green light reflected off her eyes as she narrowly avoided the attack with a swift back flip. The poison whip slashed deep into the tree with a violent roar causing the trunk to buckle before it snapped and collapsed onto a few lesser trees creating a giant dust cloud. Fortunately the extra credit gym class Kagome took in school really paid off ,proving her to be much quicker than he had been aware of. He was quite impressed when she tumbled out of the way, turning around to stick her tongue out before dashing clean out of sight.

_Sesshomaru pulled the glowing light back, whirling it till it became thin air once more, the slight hint of a smirk forming on his face._

* * *

Kagome was sprinting blindly in the dark forest with only flashes of moonlight guiding her, her body leaping and her arms angled. Sweat dripping down inside of her collar, back of the neck, cooling the heat escaping her flesh. Her feet barely missed tripping over small rocks and twigs of the rugged terrain around her. Sesshomaru lightly sprinted after her with his lengthy sleeves fluttering behind him. With the utmost of grace he trailed up a nearing tree and sailed through the air with the thrill of the hunt on the tip of his tongue. His demonic senses picking up on the smell of her sweet blood making his demon roar with pleasure. Sesshomaru wasn't one for a chase, and if he wanted he could have caught her easily, but tonight something about this scenario excited him. He enjoyed the way her powers brought him pain, pain that she regrettably caused.

Boy did Kagome regret it, twigs and branches attack and struck her on her legs and arms, some tearing her uniform top even more. Her voluptuous breasts bounced as much as they could from within the bra as she fled. She came to a point where there was no more open space to run through. Kicking up more dust behind her heels she sprinted, she launched herself as high as she could to make it over a tall bush tucking her head in her arms. Kagome tumbled out onto the ground with only a slight pause before she took of across the new field. A gliding Sesshomaru overhead was quite impressed by the level of athletic endurance displayed by the human girl below.

Who would have ever guessed she'd be running for her life from Inuyasha's older brother? Not her, that's for sure! Damn was she pissed off as she hauled ass though the dark forest. All the air rushing into her mouth made her throat soar as she gasped painfully, ignoring the cramping of her injured thigh. She was more freaked out by every shadow that surrounded her rather than the fact that Sesshomaru was chasing her. Her poor tattered skirt was doing it's best to cover her bouncing bottom as she ran. "Kyaaa! Please Kami let me make it out of this alive! The first thing I'll do is get a breast reduction!" She cried holding the skirt down and her breasts with her hands as she ran on the rugged forest floor with her hair whipping behind her. She quickly glanced over her shoulder trying to see if she could spot Sesshomaru as he was nowhere to be seen.

That made her smirk with the idea that _Fluffy_ had gotten lost as she began to slow her pace. That oughta show his cocky ass who's the real champ. She mused with her head full of What a bad mistake that was! At that precise moment she slowed to a jog, Sesshomaru landed from in the air dashing close up behind her. Kagome was laughing and huffing "I'd like to see him catch me and teach me a lesson!" She laughed till something caught the corner of her eye. She looked to her left scared half to death when she saw the dog demon running next to her looking as calm as ever."That can be arranged girl." He gave her a death written glare that made her shriek. She almost pissed herself as she began to cry. Sesshomaru himself, was inwardly laughing at her. How could he not? She was screaming like an idiot running with her arms flailing and her hair covering her eyes.

_Little did Kagome know, waiting at the end of the field was a cliff above a jagged waterless canyon!_

* * *

"I could let her die." He thought as she dead bolted ahead. Sesshomaru clicked his tongue at the idea of saving her, however thinking of her kindness toward Rin made him change his mind...only slightly. Moving at light speed he cursed at his sympathy and came behind Kagome. In one move he quickly hooked his muscular arm around her petite waist, tugging the girl back against his chest before she could come close to the edge. The wind was knocked right out of the poor girl's lungs as his iron grip crushed her breasts making her choke.

From under the pale light of the moon overhead his lengthy silver hair shone with luster. Kagome didn't even realize she was clutching onto his Kimono as she opened her eyes and took in a small gasp of air. He noticed her gazing over his features with a small glare;Ho ho, indeed she was gaining quite an extensive eye full of the demonic birthmarks on his cheeks and the lunar crescent upon his forehead. She was far too pissed at moment to notice that his face was very defined and slender, even his lips looked tasty and smooth.

"Foolish girl, you must pay closer attention to your surroundings."Sesshomaru scolded Kagome making her even angrier at the fact that he was crushing her poor girls. Satisfied that he now had the girl in his possession; Sesshomaru pulled her up off her feet to pin her up against a nearby tree, blocking any exits with the brick wall of his chest and arms. Kagome's violet eyes defiantly ripped into his deep amber orbs amusing him, she looked like a feisty little kitten. Just then something warm flickered between the two auras. Sesshomaru felt it but due Kagome's loss of blood, her powers were less effective and hindered her ability to detect it. It was the slight touch of their auras that caused his beast to pur intently with the flow of them beside each other.

An irate Kagome pressed her hands against one of his shoulders and the other was upon his metal pauldron; she grimaced at the tree bark cutting into her back as she tried to create some space between Sesshomaru and herself. He didn't miss how her long noir tresses cascaded down the small amount of sweet cleavage exposed by a slight tear on her uniform. The broad muscled pectorals under his kimono pressed tightly against her plump breast as she failed to break the barricade of his body. The more she struggled against his hold the greater a strange unfamiliar appetite grew within him. He understood that the girl was unaware of the sensation stirring, all she wanted was to resurrect the idea of escaping him.

Her thoughts fell short when she realized that this was the closet she had ever been to Sesshomaru. "Hn, clearly the halfbreed is the wrong leader for you. He already has the clay one who's a hindrance in his plans to eliminate Naraku. If you were wise you'd find yourself an alpha of which that you can depend on as a whole. Heed my words before you lose your life over a war that had nothing to do with you in the first place." Kagome felt her heart clench at his warning, but she still remained angry at his close proximity to her. Sesshomaru unfavorably gave her a few feet of space but looked deeper into her sorrowful, violet irises, they showed him a pain far from ordinary, unfamiliar, and it was something he could possible replace with a new found trust that he felt only he could offer her.

"Hmph! Don't tell me what I should do! I don't need an alpha of any sort, men are nothing but pigs! I'm willing to ignore the fact that I was struck by Inuyasha because he couldn't accept the truth about Kikyo." Sesshomaru learning who was the cause of her blemish grew more nerved by the second. "However, that doesn't mean I'm free of my duties as the Shikon No Tama. I have more important matters to adhere to, instead of dragging my heart around in the mud for some lame brain dog boy! And I don't have time to play with his older brother either!"

_Just who the hell was Sesshomaru? He didn't know a damn thing about her!_

* * *

Suddenly a feeling unfamiliar raged making itself known in the pit of his belly, it flashed visibly within his eyes. Sesshomaru tucked the girl closer to his armor chest plate. Embracing her somehow helped cool the angst of his beast who desired nothing more than to escape. Kagome shook her head as she shoved and pushed against his body. Neither the beast nor Sesshomaru were pleased with the fact that this little female kept denying them so fiercely.

"Why are you so intent on fighting this Sesshomaru?" he asked her with a hint of anger, watching as she ceased all movement. She turned to him, sweet violet eyes reflecting the pale moonlight sprinkling down above of them from a free space of uncluttered leaves over head. "Why should I trust you?" she asked in a steely tone. "How am I to know that you wont treat me just as he did? Should I lock my heart away, deep under thaw so black that not even the light of day can touch it? Forget myself and become as distant to the world as Kikyo is? Will that make me worthy of being treated with respect? I want to know."Kagome mumbled. Her heart wanted her to squeeze an answer out of someone who didn't have it. She didn't realize that this person wasn't Inuyasha, he was completely different.

"Be still girl." Sesshomaru's deep voice replied,making her confused as to how she should react at the warmth created from his hands sliding up her back ,bringing her petite frame closer to his larger. Why was he holding her? This human girl, was she even worthy his attention? He asked himself. What was it about this bewitching creature that tamed his beast to easily? She was so tiny in his arms, so warm and soft that he felt he might break her.

Kagome tried to push him away by pressing her back against the tree even more as she trembled against his matter how much her mind fought him, her body wanted to curl right up against him. Sesshomaru wouldn't release her, he continued to restrain the girl, to teach her that fighting him was useless. This female's violet eyes slowly gazed up into his, drawing him in with another haunting pulse direct from her aura that caused him to become agitated. So deceiving was this beautiful creature. Her delicate skin haunting him, an angelic siren calling out to him. Would he oblige and give in? He was unsure how to answer that. Both his pride and desire clashed. It took only a second to decide his next move, he grasped her small rounded chin thumbing over her silky bottom lip as she tugged away with a confused expression.

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows at this strange sensation building up within him, weighing him down the more he touched her. Sweet heaven her alluring body curved to complement his hands so flawlessly. Creamy pink lips so perfectly plump, voice laced was with an angelic quality that his ears sacredly adored. Why hadn't he noticed these things about her earlier? Just where did this girl come from, it made her seem even more rare. Sesshomaru inclined his head just as Kagome turned away from him pressing her fingers against his chin, unsure what the hell he was thinking.

"WOAH!What are you doing?" She questioned in a tone that registered negative in his mind. Sesshomaru felt a small pinch of urgency when she denied him."Silence!" he snapped making her blush with angry shudder. At that exact moment he had enough of this innocent seduction! He was unable to take it any longer! Without another thought his fingers snatched away her wrist and his other hand forced her face even with his.

_Kagome tried to fight with the fear that if he kissed her, she wouldn't be able to resist him._

* * *

So close to each other, the burning heat of his body suddenly groped at hers. She wanted to abandon the look of lust his eyes held for her, feeling him slide his hand up her neck to caress the back of her head. Sesshomaru slowly pulled her head forward, his eyes drifted down to her lips. Instead of moving away like her mind planned, her body on its own accord pressed up against his, her face inches apart from his. His breath was soft and lulling as he furrowed his eyebrows and whispered something unrecognizable within her sensitive ear. He rushed, his lips covered hers,parting them gently at first then more hungrily. His large hands explored her waist just as her hands wrapped around his head, fingers slipping through his silky silver tresses. This was the moment she'd been waiting for, but it was all wrong! Inuyasha...was supposed to be giving her this memory! "STOP KAGOME!" Her mind screamed, starling her.

It took a few moments to come to her senses before she finally she pulled away, allowing herself the seconds needed to catch her breath. Sesshomaru however, wasn't even close to finished as he nipped at her chin and kissed his way down the side of her neck. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him as he caressed her sweet skin with the tip of his tongue.

"Nyyph! No, Se-Sesshomaru stooop!" Kagome arched up with a groan right into his ear as she dug her nails into his kimono trying to move him away. This was so wrong! How could he do this to her? Make her all hot and crazy! What was she a whore? She froze at the touch of his hand on her warm thigh, curling up behind to cup the tender flesh of her butt cheek from under the skirt. She flinched with a blush feeling herself tremble against his frame. " You've gotta calm down Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered in his ear making him still against her, his lips releasing pants as he tried to collect himself. It was like his body wouldn't listen to him, he couldn't control it. His face was buried against her neck, allowing him to hear her racing heartbeat and breathe in her sweet scent.

Sesshomaru had to figured out what it was going to take to help her,and himself as well! He needed someone who was strong willed and homely. A person who would be the opposite to his brazen personality and love his ward while he dealt with his affairs of didn't want to believe it but some how he was attracted to this human girl. How ludicrous! Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands was attracted to this girl?

Ridiculous he thought...until he really took a moment to think about it. He'd never been phased by any of the female consorts that offered themselves to him. Only this girl made him ...erratic and lustful like a puppy in heat. The more he focused on her the more ideal the counterpart she became for his pack. Such a strong willed female that was coupled by an angry beauty and fiery compassion. "Oi! Put me down now! Let me go!" She griped with a blush. Sesshomaru snapped his head up making Kagome press back against the tree with her lips pressed shut. Good. He wanted her to keep quiet and listen.

"Your resistance is futile. Don't you understand?" Sesshomaru got close then,real close to Kagome. So close that she could feel his breath against her lips, his thighs against hers, his hand moving low to grip her hip while the other held the back of her head loosely. He desired to taste her once again, though she denied him she was no match. His long tongue engaged into a new dance with hers in the form of an intimate introduction, igniting fiery passion and an explosion of hot adrenaline to rush through their veins colliding in a frenzy of new found pleasure at the touch of their lips. He later broke the kiss only for his lips to make their way across her jaw, his teeth lightly biting her ear.

_The small moan she uttered spurred him on causing a satisfied smirk to form on his lips._

* * *

Kagome turned her face away with a blush, her heart beating quickly as her mind started to refocus and realize that she had just kissed Inuyasha's half-brother not just once, but twice! Kami the noise she made! What the holy heck was she doing? Kagome quickly released her grip of his shoulders; using nearly all of her power she sent him flying back but not enough to injure him. Feeling sapped of most of her remaining energy she instantly turned her back to him as she pressed her hands against her chest. "I gotta get the hell out of here!"

Not even sparing him a glance she forced herself to run away, a few tears rebelliously dripping from her eyes. Kagome found herself back in Inuyasha's forest a few yards from The Bone Eater's well and nearly broke down with joy. The bullet proof cover of her energy field was dimming as she reached the clearing , her legs wobbled carrying her slower than she would have liked. Sweet home, warm bath,and Buyo. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her waist in mid-step and hoisted her into the air back against the solid surface of a chest. Shit. She thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Did you think you could out run this Sesshomaru in your condition?" A voice frightened her as she glanced over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru with his eyebrow raised in question and large his hand curled around her waist. speechlessly, she felt a wave of humor wash over her as she began to grimace regretfully with a hysterical look of " Rape!" painted on her face. Sesshomaru didn't catch the joke as he brought her down so that he could wrap his arms lengthy arms around her from behind. His hand loosely curled around the front of her neck ,sliding north of the flesh to bring her face up to his. "Perhaps I should try a greater method of persuasion with you?" He mused with a naughty glint in his sexy amber eyes.

"Oh wow, what a perv!" she squeaked, totally confucked as to what was running though his mind. "Sush little one, your resistance only proceeds to fuel my sexual tendencies further," he whispered seductively. Kagome only rolled her eyes, hell she might as well take the kiss it was free.

Boy was it free! Instantly she was hooked when his lips closed over hers. Her mind instantly swirled and she melted into another passionate kiss with Sesshomaru. Her tears had returned, trailing slowly down her cheeks as she tugged in his grip. Sesshomaru placed quite a bit of passion into the kiss as he forced it harder onto her lips causing her to instantly cease her struggles.

This was wrong, every emotion that she had for Inuyasha had been squashed by this single kiss! It just totally wasn't fair! But her body didn't care, it loved it! Every part of Kagome was tingling in a way that she had never felt before. Body whispering for her mind to give into the male caressing her with not only his arms but his mouth as well.

Sesshomaru tucked Kagome's hair behind her ear as he broke the kiss. A thin line of glistening saliva vanished in the dark when he moved his lips away from hers to admire her porcelain skin. He adored her completely ravished expression, and those eyes of hers; misty amethysts, pushing him to the brink of lust and back knew that if they went any farther, he wouldn't come back.

**Chapter end.**

* * *

Notes - The end already? Awww darn. Sorry it's so short! I'll have to make them much longer! Thanks for reading my second chapter! **  
**

Please** Read **and** Review**, I love feedback from you guys!(づ￣ ³￣)づ~muah!**  
**

I'll be** updating ASAP.** (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞBye,bye!


	3. Golden Embrace

**Striking Colors Of Edo  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi!(ゝω´･)b

**Chapter song:** Sade - The Moon And The Sky

**Warning/ Note(s):** Not For People Who Are Team InuKag or Team InuKik. Sorry it took so long! Now,here's chapter three.(ｏゝ∀･) _Awwwww yeeaaah!_

* * *

_**Chapter Three :**_ His Golden Embrace

**_( Told from the perspective of Kagome._ )**

Sesshomaru. There were no words to describe how terrifyingly magnificent he was, a handsome, and hauntingly bold demon. I had earned myself some much needed space watching him step back a ways to take in the full aspect of my body. Was he mad, this lord? Known to have such a spite for humans, yet the look right here in his eyes made me feel strange. I glanced at him awhile with no immediate emotion, my thoughts still danced around how I would react if I met Inuyasha.

Pondering silently, my eyes searched for something within the night sky above, however the stars left me with more questions threatening to over fill, spilling forth into my throat. I'd rather take my time discarding the ones grown from the quiet bitterness within my chest. Sacredly, I admired them just as much as I hated them, silently pulsing with a light so majestic. Consistent breathing, heart beats never cease, pulsing even after they had left their carcasses, a colorful medleys of dust behind. The much younger ones waited in silence, breathing and dying at the same time desperately with the desire to speak for the first and last time, but the visual of them exploding their scream across the voids was breath taking. There was no such thing as courage between them, no compassion, just naked emotions dotting the sky.

**( A/N:** She's talking about the stars.**)**

I had hardly noticed that Sesshomaru's stare remained on me, unleashing the chain of more hot rumbling that started at my toes and worked their way up my body, my stomach coiled when it reached my thighs. No! I told myself sharply as if to scold so much that I showed a tad on my face. None the less I would not be swayed by him, it was a dangerous game that I had no intention of partaking in.

I glanced to the empty wooden fount across the field, sighing lowly. The well would have to wait, I'm sure it wouldn't be too lonely. The only thing that did dwell on my mind was Inuyasha. I tensed at the name echoing in my mind wondering if he off with Kikyo. A finger tapped at my hip when the presence of a slight pang of sourness made itself know from within my stomach.

Why had it bothered me so? I felt myself becoming distant as I tucked my hands against my chest and breathed in the cool night air. He probably was with her, thoughts of me far from his mind, only she filled his brain. Feeling a pinch of anger I tore my eyes away from the well, softening them as they fell on the lord who he stared. I recognized the elvish silence written on his face as nostalgically familiar.

"Ah it's rather late, you'll have to excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, I must return to my friends now." I held sharp my gaze, lowered my eyes with my hands on my hips trying to make up for what I lacked in height, it was useless as I knew he was much taller than me. Still he said nothing, just walked forward and put his hands on either side of the tree I discoverer was behind me.

His look was so hot as he gazed upon me, raking my body with his eyes, sending a cold shiver up my spine. His hands slid down the bark as I felt the silken brush of his sash against my thigh.I couldn't handle him so close and avoided his gaze; I pushed my small hands against his large shoulders with all my might until he finally backed away. Still he said nothing, but managed to get a strong hold of my waist before I could escape him.

"What was that you said?" he questioned in a harsh breath against my body wanted to sink, my mind desired to drown- Wait a minuet! I mentally quipped staring down at the large slender hand that cradled my abdomen. I furrowed my brow at its warm, possessive caress. "I said...I have to-" His is teeth bit the shell of my ear lightly and I winced with a small be told I was loving the feeling of his body pressed against my mine, his hands holding me tightly like I was his.

"This Sesshomaru didn't catch that, repeat it once more." His tone was so deep and intimidating that I almost lost train of thought. Tilting my head back so I could glare into Sesshomaru's flaming amber eyes, only made it harder for me to say it. His hair fell over the side of his face and slid down my chest as he kissed the side of my temple. It was hard to tell just what he was thinking, why was he doing this to me?

I wanted to just standing here and not shove him down on the grass so we can make sweet, sweet passionate love! That was the damn goal here! I hated my body, thinking that this demon was a possible candidate to loose my virginity to... Oh wait, this guy IS the brother of my first love. Technically it wouldn't be cheating because Inuyasha NEVER established that were together, but why can't I leave those painful thoughts alone? I'd suddenly let out a small needy whimper when Sesshomaru's lips moved away from my skin. Realizing what I'd just done, a slight flush had painted my cheeks.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind as his lips pulled into a sexy smirk, his thumb stroking chin affectionately as I bit my lip. His eyes darkened when his thumb pulled my lip gently from my teeth, making me even more confused! The sound of my frustrated groan only made him chuckle, riddling me by the vibrations rumbling through his chest. It was smooth and sweet like white chocolate, so rich and light. I allowed my eyes to lower respectably and mentally quoted myself. "Who knew that even Sesshomaru could laugh?"

_I swear this sexy man was only made to tease me._

_God what was wrong with me?_

_I was acting as if I were a horny school girl!  
_

_oh wait, I was.  
_

Sesshomaru's face moved closer to mine, his lips inches from mine. His majestic silver hair flowed around us reflecting against the light from the moon above. His perfect bangs hung just above in his hungry eyes, I couldn't stop my hands from sliding up his back bringing him even closer to my body, wanting to feel the corona of warmth from his body caress me. I waited for his lips to touch mine again almost too eagerly, but sadly I was denied when I felt his lips press against my forehead. I felt my lust waver lest I accepted the noble actions from the Lord of The West, some how my mind thinking that I was asking for too much.

I wondered if Sesshomaru would let me get away this time. He let his lips linger on my forehead and closed his eyes ; I traced the tips of my fingers against the bold demonic features on his cheeks and felt the heat within him rise. His large hand came up to caress my face and his lips parted slightly. I exhaled lightly and brought my eyes up to meet his addictive golden gaze.

I saw the want buried deep within those eyes, his need, but mostly I saw his hesitation and desire. I frowned and suddenly wanted to push him away but he held me tightly against him. Sesshomaru gazed down at me, my eyes pleading, begging him to understand, to forgive my actions for I was not ready to begin anything like this. Somehow I knew he didn't believe my eyes and felt I hint of his anger, the tensing of his body as I moved quite a distance from him.

He released me allowing me some room , after he felt clearly that he wouldn't be getting into my pants. It's not like we were going out and I couldn't find the right words to tell him how I felt, because talking about my situation would only somber the mood. "It's a beautiful night." My eyes met his gaze, the smile on my face seemed to calm eyes lingered only for a moment before,they found the flowers in the grass below.

"Hn."He answered when I met his gaze. He seemed just as with drawled from the moment if not more rejected than I felt. I could see the small cherry blossoms from a few plum trees near by flowing in the wind around us. Seeing him standing across me with his hair blowing in the wind just right between caused me to swoon. Again the heat came back and I wanted him now more than ever, seeing how sexy and desirable he was. I didn't know what it was, but I needed something and my body was sure he could give it to me.

Every woman can see how beautiful a man is, how smart he is just by looking at him. I always wondered what the love that I felt for Inuyasha currently would be like in the future. The thing I sort of guessed really mattered with demon folk was whether their companion would protect and provide , love and cherish their mate and pups for life for life.

Inuyasha had explained this to me a few times before, I always ignored him and went back to thinking about more excuses to give my school. But what was with Sesshomaru tonight? He had a strange look in his eyes , was it lust , or love ? I couldn't tell.

His eyes left mine and wondered over to the moon that peaked out from behind the plum clouds above. I stared at him for a moment before glancing up at the stars above us , the expression on his face was like he wanted something from me, but he didn't show directly as we stood in silence.

So odd, he was like a puppy who sought for my attention.

I sighed.

I didn't want this to be the end this night, but I was starting to think that some how Inuyasha would realize that I was the one for him and dump Kikyo's treacherous butt so he could get with 's to say, would I want him back? Oh, yeah right. Clearly that was a stupid thought! Dammit, I told myself that I was already over him and Kikyo! Oh yeah smart Kagome, keep finding that you want to be the wedge between them! My God, I'm almost like Kikyo!

I felt my tears returning without warning as they suddenly dripped down my face, my sobs irrepressibly following. Sesshomaru moved to comfort me as covered my eyes with the backs of my hands like a child. Kami, I didn't want Sesshomaru of all people to see me like this, in my moment of pure weakness surly he would reject me now.

Sesshomaru extended his arms warmly and I moved mindlessly into them, snuggling within his arms. His mokomoko was soft against my face, so warm and sweet smelling of dark perfumed water. I didn't fight it when Sesshomaru pulled me in a passionate embrace, his left hand held the back of my head and he wove his fingers around in my long black hair tightly. Our lips were mere inches apart as I felt myself giving into him, needing him to love me, protect me from everyone else.

"Sesshomaru I," My voice came as a breathless whisper, his eyes dimmed and I felt his arm flex as a response. He waited attentively for the rest of my words, yet he knew I wasn't going to say anything else. He leaned down to kiss away the tears that had fallen from my eyes. His hand caressing the side of my face while the other caressed my neck gently.

_Maybe, just maybe ...If I give myself to him._

_I'll never feel lonely again._

Without a word I stood up on my toes and pressed my lips against his suddenly, feeling his arms curl tightly around me and his lips move against mine. I closed my eyes willingly, leaning into him to let him to take control of me, my soul, and my body.

_I'll take the chance and try my luck with a full blooded demon. Good residence Inuyasha- because I've made up my mind as Kagome Higurashi._

_I'll keep my promise, I'll protect you but I won't let you get in the way of my feelings for Sesshomaru.  
_

_It's time that I became a little selfish.  
_

* * *

_At that moment nothing seemed real for both of them.  
_

_ Kagome forgot all about telling Sesshomaru goodnight..._

_For it had only just begun._

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**_Author :_ **Awww soo cute!｡(*￣m￣)｡ I suck at writing ends but w/e. Could this really be how Kagome feels about her current situation with Sesshomaru? Or is it the hots talking? I wonder if she'll end up getting with Fluffy Poofta, hopefully she does.

**Please Read and Review, I love feedback from you guys!**(**づ**￣ ³￣)**づ**~Muah!******  
**

**I'll be updating ASAP. **(｡･ω･)ﾉﾞTill next time! Bye!


	4. Blush In The Moonlight

**Striking Colors Of Edo  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi!(ゝω´･)b

**_Chapter song_**: Miguel- Adorn

**Warning(s) : **This is not for people who are team InuKag or Team InuKik. OK, Kagome realizes that she's made a big mistake by messing with the hot Inu brother, and she pays for it. This chapter is where some spicy things happen, and it's rated M just to be safe! (ｏゝ∀･) Remember kids, always use protection!

* * *

**Chapter three : **Blush In The Moonlight

_'Did I bite off more than I was ready to chew?'_Kagome asked herself.

She pressed her hand against her chest looking down wondering, what the hell was wrong with her body? There was a steady hammering within her chest, herself unaware of the lord who drew closer. She instantly flushed at his approach hoping that he'd stop before he reached her.

He didn't.

It was completely unreal, Sesshomaru towering over her! She entertained the idea of backing away from him, but she found herself pressed up against the smooth bark of a white tree. Her wide eyes frantically searching for a way out, but there was none.

_'Oh Yes, there's no escape from this Sesshomaru.' _Sesshomaru thought mischievously.

She was not to escape from him again. He glanced over her trembling form pleased with how her lips had become reddened from their expressive contact. Kagome suddenly closed her eyes when he came upon her. She opened them only to find his hands pinned her on either side of her head against the tree, his nails digging into the soft innocent bark as if it were her flesh.

The expression painted on his face was pure desire, hot burning infatuation with her as the target. She saw it in his seductive amber eyes raked her curvaceous, mouth watering,and alluring form. Kagome stared at him disturbed with her deep attractive purple eyes that enticed him to no end.

She didn't quite comprehend what had pushed the large male to this extent as he leaned down, his silvery locks reflecting the moonlight above as they spilled forth over his shoulders. His slender jaw pressed tightly, creamy lips drawing closer to her own.

Kagome glanced over his features more, finding his broad shoulders and perfect build very desirable. Beauty he was, by the elven features and noble qualities, those dark demonic maroon marks against his pale glowing flesh. The marks trailed off to the rest of his body in places her eyes could not see, and that intrigued her.

Though their bodies barely touched, the minimal contact from his chest brushing her sensitive breasts seemed quite skintimate to the both of let his claws rake down the tree trunk; he was getting closer with his head to the side to press his lips against the warm skin of her neck. Kagome drew back even closer to the tree, but it was too late.

Sesshomaru glanced up at the girl. Could she not recognize this sickness that only she could remedy, didn't she understand how tightly she had him wound around her finger at that moment? His mind fought to control his hungry emotions, keeping the leash wounded tightly as he was still unsure what his limits were. Never before had he desired to touch a woman in the ways he visualized himself touching this one, as he found that most women weren't worth the effort.

Kagome wanted to tell Sesshomaru that she didn't understand what was wrong with him, why he had become so affectionate toward her. Usually he was very cold, bitter and distant to her never came close unless it was dire or for general defense.

God this beautiful creature was the mystery that always riddled her when she slept within her bed, something that she had decided she could never have. Just one of the few limitations her kind had place on themselves to maintain a social order. But tonight, what was the look in his eyes? Why did he look at her so starved, in need of something she was sure he always had from concubines. She could not give him something so special, only for it to last one bright moonlit night.

Sesshomaru understood the looks she was giving him. So defensive as she fed off of her own feminine emotions to give herself the courage to fight him. He wanted her weak, just for him. Unable to resist him.

* * *

**_In the alternate universe ..._**

_The roles are reversed. Herself, unhooking his armor and ripping open his silky white kimono away from his body from her view. Shocking him for he is unsure how to respond until its too late and she tackles him into the mauve grass newly embarrassed expression so adorable as she takes his lips._

_ Long silver hair sprawled out entangling with the grass as he gazes up at her, the desire on his face mixed with shyness was too cute! His broad naked chest so lickable along with a pair of creamy, tender,strawberry pink suckables._

_She straddles his waist making him gasp, and her bottom planted right on his groin as she leans over his face. Her right hand slams down violently next to his head making him look surprised. _

_One of her petite fingers brushes over his tender pink nipple, then gives it a hard flick causing him to jerk with a groan. She then leans down running her moist tongue down the space between his pectorals, it glides over to circle the small pink nub earning a husky moan. Kagome then gives it a small suck before she softly clamps her teeth down on the sensitive pink flesh loving how he arches up, voicing his pleasure in the form of a erotically deep cry._

**_Well, in a another place and time._**

* * *

What was he expecting from her?

She knew a few things about sex but nothing even close to what she was thinking he wanted. What was he thinking? He'd get right into her panties? No way! If he wanted anything from her, he'd have to take it. She heavily doubted that he would.

Sesshomaru watched from above plentifully amused by the hundred expressions that played on her face, until one stuck making his expression go blank due to the contortion of her face. She was completely stoned in the face with anger, a small trickle of blood came from her nose as she furrowed her brows.

"I don't intend to give you anything! You're just gonna have to take it!" She said lowly, her hands began glowing. She could feel the angry heat of the light curling around her fingers. His beast agreed that it was time to make this little bitch submit, they both growled darkly as one.

"By all means do test this Sesshomaru, you'll regret that you did." He finished darkly. He'd make it clear that she had no choice. Sesshomaru jumped back across the grassy plain, his hand moved swiftly to summon the acid whip again. Kagome suddenly blanched at the sight of it, her hands risen to charge another attack. She felt herself shaking.

_Was she scared?_

Just as the girl moved Sesshomaru poised, his hand flung the whip in a violent manor. Kagome didn't even have a second to dodge it, the light wound itself around her neck making gasp in surprise. Her body was jerked forward by it as she tried to pull it from her neck with her hands. There was a soft burn sinking into her skin with a pulse feeling she her power slipping away.

Crap! Sesshomaru was sapping her energy. The green rope had small waves of pink running across it, and right back to Sesshomaru who smirked feeling the pulse growing greater by the minute. Mentally Kagome wanted to run away, but physically she only succeeded in falling right on her knees. Oh did it hurt each time she moved, the acid rope wound itself tighter on her neck increasing the burn.

'Shit.' she thought.' I can't do anything!'

She tried to summon her power, but her arms weren't obeying her commands. She twitched with pain as the rope tugged her forward on her hands. It was frightening as she knelt there with her hands placed before her on the ground. Sesshomaru held the whip silently with an "I told you so" face. She resented it fully.

He seemed impressed with himself as she winced from the burning sensation. She was on her knees like he had told her she would be. How interesting a sight it was. He had caught her, now to claim his prize.

He took his time walking over to her as she hung her head and glared at the ground. Her wavy black hair curtained her face, burning tears falling from her eyes onto her hands. She hardly noticed when the light faded from her neck.

She kept herself arched in the same position as he knelt in front of her, to see her back tense. She didn't want him to see her crying again, but she was too numb to move her limbs. Sesshomaru slipped his hand under her chin, raising her face to his. Clawed fingers brushed her bangs from her eyes as she looked at him. Her eyes clearly said "I surrender."

He should have been happy that he got her to submit to him.

Why couldn't he enjoy it?

Sesshomaru mentally growled as he tucked her to his chest allowing him to feel the racing of her heart. Was she afraid? Afraid of him? He couldn't quite understand why. He only meant to tame her, and not bring fear to her. She was strong for human, known for being courageous. Yet she was still tender none the less. In his eyes she was the most rarest of all the blossoms within the garden of life. A gift from the heavens that could not be found in his time, placed here for him.

Now that he'd realized he found and tamed her, he needed to make sure she understood why he was being so brash. His demon wanted this girl to submit, to have her under him at that very moment in time, writhing and screaming in pleasure. Sesshomaru inwardly bashed at himself, how could he think so nefariously?

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." Yes that was good, when she got her energy back, she'd kick his ass! Yeah! She told herself she was still bent on Inuyasha, she needed him, and she couldn't fall for anyone else. Especially not his sexy older brother.

O_h god ..yes very sexy!_

Her eyes widened like she heard the sound of glass crack, she remembered that she was on her knees.

"Eh Sesshomaru? Can you please release me?" She ask politely pushing at the ground with her arms. Her small hands rose, weakly gripping his kimono. She was trying to ignore the feeling of his muscles flexing her body. She died a little inside when a shiver passed through her body, hoping to kami that he didn't recognize it, but he did.

Oh yes, this sexy demonic lord could smell her hot, ripe arousal before he knew what it was. He nearly snarled in triumph. It was only fair that he express his acceptance. She was just so _mmm,_ so succulent.

That was it! He was tired of being reserved, it was time that she experienced something dark, and sinfully enthralling.

His brother was a true imbecile! No wonder he'd been having relations with the clay whore, she was easy and he couldn't take a challenge. But Sesshomaru could, he wanted to. As a matter of fact he decided that he would right now!

Kagome squealed when he jumped body was upon her in an instant with everything pressed up against her. Like a chameleon Kagome flushed red from the neck down to her breasts. She was about to protest against the sudden advance, until he placed his tongue on her plump lips that is. She allowed herself to be pulled into his kiss.

It was amazing how wet, and hot her mouth was. He took her soft bottom lip between his lips smoothly, to administer a suck to it. His strong built body pressed against her innocently curvaceous, angelic vessel. Sweet seduction! It only made it harder for both of them as they slowly began to melt.

Sesshomaru with ease scooped into his arms, and as gently as he could tossed her down in the grassy meadow; hoping that she would struggle less he intertwined his right hand in her hair groping the mauve grass below. Glowing pink cherry blossoms fell around them as his left ghosted up her soft right thigh. She softly released a breath at the sensation of his fingers slowly creeping up her bare skin.

Kagome was nervous that someone would see them like this, it was forbidden. She was about to say something when she felt the caress of his lengthy tongue, gliding up her soar neck. The pain slowly faded as his tongue moved up toward her ear. Sesshomaru wondered if she like it. She seemed to be moaning softly a lot.

Good, he hoped she would learn to trust him.

* * *

**_Bathhouse Flash Back._**

_Twenty years ago, Sesshomaru was relaxing in a bathhouse down in Edo one summer night. His back was to the edge of the pool, eyes shut calmly as the water warmed him and the stem enveloped him. He had pinned his hair up in a style that made others seem to think he really appreciated it. _

_He lost time of how long had been in there, guessing it was for an hour or so. But he spent it thinking about the deal he had made with the Southern Lord. Suddenly he incidentally over heard a few men talking about women. Normally he was not one to eavesdrop but it was hard to ignore them as they thought they were the only patrons in the main bath tonight. Still he was curious about the appetite men had for women, he particularly went off of what others had for told yet had no interest in finding one._

_"Yea it's like I always say, two plump hot lips are better than a icy razor calm or an cold abalone." One scratchy voice rasped. _

_It belonged to a big bald buff man with rippling muscles from head to toe. The other men in the bath seemed to agree with chuckles and guffaws._

_ "That's quite true Genzo-san. I remember I had the pleasure of taking a sweet little kunoichi out in forest just before dawn broke. She'd been a brisk young thing with sweet little bee sting breasts. How adorn with tiny little buttons of pink flesh, so sweet." The slender man with long black tresses drawled in remembrance sketching his finger across the water's surface to replicate the breasts. _

_"Yes but Lord Kiheiji, we all know you're the master of breasts. Myself on the other hand, prefer a busty high class bitch with a nice tight omanko. It just feels better when I release rather than it does with the gaping hole of the whores out here in the streets. When you get'em fresh and from behind. There's nothing like filling up that hot wetness, then sliding out just far enough, and then...WHAM! Right back into her!" Rumbled an older gray haired man with a top knot. His arms lifted from the water as he used his hands and the air to demonstrate. _

_Sesshomaru watched from the corner of his eye, humorously. This was entertaining, however he was more curious about it than he had been before. _

_"Lord Genyusai don't tell me you agree with these letches? Don't you perverts know any thing about a woman's body?" He wasn't surprised when they all ignored him. The lad cleared his throat and made his voice much deeper than before._

_"A woman is like warm budding flowers, below a sacred spring rose. Tucked right between her soft thighs, sweet pink petals silky to the touch running into a basin of sweet reservoir of honey. At the top of her sweet quim, protectively hidden from lustful eyes waits her soft pink pearl." Sesshomaru listened intently to the man._

_"So sensitive this part of a woman is, that the mere whisper of your lips can drive her wild. The key to knowing if you're successful is when her rose weeps, to express the joy her body feels. Dripping a thick sweet syrup from within her-" The young man was cut off by the one named Genzo as he shook with crude laughter followed by the rest of the men. _

_"Buwahahahaha! Yes, well put Poet Shinosuke, but do those flowery fru-fru words ever get you between the legs of high class geisha?" He asked with his overly large knuckles crushed against his cheek._

_ The young man named Shinosuke looked nerved as the corner of his mouth twitched. "I've gotten more royal cunt then the likes of a vagabond like yourself. Bitches love poems, that means bitches love poets."_

_The conversation ended in a fight, so as one does Sesshomaru had clothed and left the bathing house. His head was swimming with questions that he would answer at a later point in his life._

**_End Flash._**

* * *

Sesshomaru quickly came back to whisper huskily in Kagome's ear.

"Don't fight it. Just let this Sesshomaru explore you."

Boy did she hear that. It was exhilarating how he touched her. She didn't know how to react when she felt his large hand moving east, nearest to one of the most sacred of all places on her body. His hand caressed close to her inner thigh before moving back down. She didn't notice that she had made a disappointed moan, to ask for more. This was the closest to sexual contact she'd ever been to.

Sesshomaru was just about the same, except he had seen a few things and found a few naughty scrolls in his mother's library. He knew she could feel it though her whole body, his fingers molded the flesh of her thigh close to her warmth. He wanted to touch the wet silky flesh that waited there, and it was tempting him.

What the Diyokai did next made the small human twitch with a small noise. Her black hair sprawled out intertwining within the grass and petals, her thighs sharply closed around his hand. Sesshomaru had been told by his father, that if he wanted to break a woman, he would have to use little tricks like this one. He kept his hand firm, stroking the center of the cotton fabric concealing her plump lower lips rather slow.

How interesting it was when she began to breath unevenly with little needy moans, her hips beginning to wiggling, trying to escape the teasing touch. He lowered his eyes to glance down at her thighs, they seemed to be falling away from each other the more he touched the warmth. He smirked patiently with his eyes set on her parting thighs, they had opened far enough to where he could slip his hand under the strange under garment. His fingers trailed up her panties slowly, then slid down against her soft mound. What he felt was oddly silky tickling his palm, a small bit of hair at the top of her mound, and it faded the lower his fingers went.

Finally his fingers had reached the plump soft lips of her sex. Aware of his claws he slowly dipped two fingers between the lips, feeling how moist it was. He couldn't help but to bite the inside of his cheek, still rubbing softly with the rough pads of his digits. He was in awe at the softness, imagining it wrapped around him. Kagome moaned softly trying to close her legs again, but it was too late as he groped her gently, doing it carefully not to injure her.

Her hand went to his forearm, fingers squeezing it with firmness as if asking him to stop. Her voice did in the form of a low moan. Sesshomaru ignored her as he slid his fingers the length of her dewy slit, and then back up causing her to arch up. Kagome wanted to die as she whimpered sweetly below him when his finger brushed up against the bud at the top of her sex.

She felt that she wouldn't leave this forest a virgin, not tonight at least. With her mind clouded by a thousand thoughts only one screamed out to her the loudest.

**_Kiss Your Virginity Good Bye!_**

That was almost what she did, because she was so turned on by how sexy and dangerous this male above her was. The pleasure continued until his hand pulled away, allowing her to catch her breath and the blush on her face to rise. Sesshomaru leaned over Kagome, taking her chin into his unsoiled hand as he gazed into her violet eyes.

"Relax little one, that is only a small amount of the pleasure this Sesshomaru can bring you. Did you enjoy it?" What the heck! The nerve of this guy! Kagome turned her face away with an angry blush, making him almost chuckle at her stubbornness."Nope." She said flatly staring at the grass. Her heart skip a beat when his grip tensed, and he turned her chin toward his face. He looked deeper into the sparkling, plum irises, almost hypnotic to him in a sense.

"You didn't? Hm, need I repeat the noises? Girl, tonight you will give this Sesshomaru what he has been seeking for years. Fear not, the exchange between us will be equal. Though you might suffer, this Sesshomaru will do everything he can to bring you pleasure beyond what any other is capable of."

Kagome within his arms didn't quite know how to respond to that, so she gave it more thought until it came crashing down on her. She gave a disturbed look when he licked his fingers. His eyes rolled back at the flavor of this human. She was sweet, spiced with peach and something else nameless. Kagome blushed watching as he sucked them dry, moaning approvingly at the taste.

_"Oh that's just too much!" she squealed from within her mind. "Wait.. Did that mean that Sesshomaru was a...virgin? That this was the first time he had ever..." She was left to shudder at the idea of him tasting her._

Kagome wonder why he was acting so weird, he was a puppy in love and ..apparently in heat also. That meant that he also had a strong desire to have sex, but no way! She couldn't do it with this guy! She had too much going on in her life right now to lose the most important thing she had. Forever. It haunted her was still when she thought back to Inu's rage. What was she going to do about this boy complex? So many options on the table like ...Inuyasha, Koga, Akitoki, Hojo, Sanbe ,and now Sesshomaru?

_Could her life get any more complicated?  
_

**End.**

* * *

**_Author :_ **Ooo la la! Someone's being a naughty boy. Poor Kagome, what will she do?_  
_

**Please Read and Review , I love feedback from you guys! **(づ￣ ³￣)づ~muah!**  
**

**I'll be updating ASAP! **(｡･ω･)ﾉﾞTill next time! Bye!**  
**


End file.
